Mirai Trunks New Dimension
by Callum Conquerer
Summary: Man, cough, cough what a ride." he said getting out of his vehicle. He opened his eyes once he was out of the smoke and saw the park he landed on. Where am I?... Or more importantly, when am I?" he asked himself while


Chapter 1: Where am I?  
  
The sun was up and a new day had started. Trunks didn't sleep all night. How could he? This was the day for which he trained so hard the last  
  
two years. He got up and got dressed, then went towards his bed picking up the sword that laid against the nearby wall. Heading to the hangar he suddenly stopped and started thinking of what he was about to do. Could he do it? He had to! Goku was the only one who could  
  
have stopped this madness. Trunks knew that he wasn't strong enough. He found that out in a very painful way. Once he entered the hangar he saw his mother still working on the time machine. By the way she looked she didn't had much sleep either.  
  
"You're awake." She said without even turning to see who was she talking to, still working on the machine.  
  
"I didn't get much sleep to awake out of anything." Trunks responded.  
  
"Well," she said while finishing her work, "I don't think none of us could.  
  
Everything is ready, how about you?"  
  
"I'm ready as well."  
  
"Good." she said while pulling out of her pocket a small pillbox "This is what he needs, although this might seem simple, anything could happen during you trip, so be careful!"  
  
Trunks nodded then boarded the ship only to be held back by his mother.  
  
"Trunks..." she said "I don't want you to end up like your father, so please be careful."  
  
"I will, don't worry." he said trying to pull out a fake smile.  
  
Good-byes were never Trunks's specialty so he boarded the craft trying not to look back at Bulma. A few moments later he was already traveling through  
  
Hyperspace in what appeared to be an endless multicolored tunnel linked to other countless tunnels.  
  
[Sure is hot in here.] he though [I wonder if there's something to drink in this place.]  
  
After searching a few seconds inside a small fridge on his left side (don't  
  
ask me why is there a fridge in that time machine, it's just there!) Trunks  
  
pulled out a soda and proceeded to opening it. Unfortunately (otherwise there would be no fanfic!), while drinking, the time machine when through a  
  
turbulent zone of some sort which cause the soda to slip from it's owner's hand. As a result, the bottle landed on the control panel spreading all of it's content.  
  
"OH NO, what have I done??" he said making huge round eyes and putting his hands on top of his head "I've got to clean up this mess before...."  
  
That's as far as he went, suddenly the panel started making funny, and none  
  
less concerning, noises accompanied with some very unusual light effects (i.e. short circuits).  
  
"Uh Oh, this doesn't look good."  
  
It looked even worse when Trunks saw that the tunnel in which he was traveling was changing it's shape in a drastic way, it looked more like something pulled out of someone's guts more than a tunnel.  
  
"This definitely *doesn't* look good!"  
  
And as if that didn't worried him enough, the time machine began shaking as  
  
if it was trying to dance something very exotic.  
  
"Okay, I'll have to take her down for repairs *now*!!"  
  
Having no choice, Trunks grabbed what seemed a steering wheel and took his ship into the first adjacent tunnel, hoping he would land in a time where he could find the appropriate tools to repair his ship.  
  
Meanwhile, in another place (and time):  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!!!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" screamed a young girl wearing a junior high school uniform, she was still eating her breakfast while running. She had a strange hair do. Her long blond hair was tied up in two ponytails in a way that the top started in two buns. A couple of steeps behind her, a black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead followed her.  
  
"When are you going to be in time for school, Usagi?" the cat declared "This is really getting old."  
  
"I know, I know, I know." she said not paying much attention to what the cat was saying.  
  
If Usagi wouldn't be in such a hurry she might of noticed a flashing light coming from the park she just crossed, that's where Trunks was now... The cockpit opened letting out a huge cloud of smoke, Trunks came from out there still coughing.  
  
"Man, what a ride." he said getting out of his vehicle.  
  
He opened his eyes once he was out of the smoke and saw the park he landed on.  
  
"Where am I?... Or more importantly, *when* am I?" he asked himself while looking around. 


End file.
